Respect and Protect
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: Merlin gets attacked by a bully and is rescued by the most unlikely person. First chapter studies the Uther Merlin relationship. Second chapter explores Arthur's role of protector to his people. Two-shot. No slash. Minor whump.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to caldera32 for inspiring me to finally write this idea out with her wonderful writing! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Merlin wiped at his brow with a filthy sleeve before shoving the pitchfork deeper into the hay, mumbling curses under his breath at Arthur for making him do a job that he did not even have to do really. They did have stable hands after all. Arthur just liked to mess with Merlin and if Merlin complained it only caused more trouble for him.

It had been over a year since he moved to Camelot and it had been the best change of his life. He had made friends, gone on adventures, seen the most amazing things. Although he had to remind himself often, this life was worth cleaning out the stables once in a while.

Of course… he had made enemies as well, both outside the castle walls… and in. One of them was Benton, a foot soldier, and his two pompous cronies who always followed him around, today they ended up waltzing into the stable… Arthur's private stables.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Merlin asked with as much pleasantry as he could muster.

"Um… yes… Merlin… I think you could," Benton replied and the two knights behind him snickered unpleasantly. "When you're finished here, if you could clean my rooms as well, that would be lovely."

Merlin snorted, "I'd rather clean all the stables than enter that filth."

The cronies covered their mouths, giggling some more, it was obvious to Merlin that, despite the earliness of the day, these men were quite drunk. Which meant that goading them probably was not his wisest decision.

His sore jaw a few moments later agreed with that statement.

"Shut up, boy." Benton's voice slurred slightly at he spoke.

Merlin just glared at him from where he lay in the straw. Standing up slowly he watched the three drunk men carefully, he leaned over to pick up the pitch fork and felt a kick at his side. Sprawling into the hay again he felt a sharp pain in his side. Glancing down at his stomach he saw four shallow cuts sprawled across his ribs. Luckily the pitchfork had not pierced his skin deeper. He pulled his jacket over the cut and stood up with the pitchfork in hand.

Benton took a step backwards as Merlin held the pitchfork horizontally facing the guard. He walked past Benton, feeling satisfied at the cringe that passed over the man's face and leaned the pitchfork against the wall before leaving the stables. Best to get to where there were more witnesses, the three bullies were less likely to attack him there.

King Uther's stables were right next to Arthur's on Merlin's left, and on the right were another high official's stables. The man never rode horses anyway, just sat getting fat up in the castle but he liked owning them, they made him feel rich Merlin supposed. Out of sight Merlin reached a hand to his side, wincing as he touched the scrapes there. Not life threatening or dangerous but he wasn't looking forward to the lecture he would get from Gaius on being more careful.

Something hit him from behind and he went sprawling to the ground. He couldn't roll over fast enough before Benton was on him, punching him in the face. He felt his magic itching at the surface of his skin, struggling to get out and protect him, but he forced himself to fight with his hands first. He could not risk revealing his magic to them.

He tried to hit the man in the stomach, but Benton sat on his torso at an angle that made it hard for Merlin to hit anything. He swung at his face but the man swiped his hands away roughly. When he did get a punch in it was so weak that Benton hardly winced let alone stopped.

When he couldn't get his hands to do anything useful he brought them up to his face, to protect it, as Benton struck again and again. He hoped he would stop soon but the man kept at it. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer before his magic escaped.

"Stop…" Merlin cried. "Stop… ple-"

Benton stood up quickly and Merlin lay there trembling. He peeked at his attackers through the cracks in his arms. They stood at attention swaying from side to side. His two henchmen glanced at him nervously as they stood there while Benton stared at something to Merlin's right.

He turned his aching head in that direction, expecting to see Arthur or Leon or one of the other friends he had made… who he saw instead was the last person he expected to come to his rescue. There in front of him stood King Uther himself, staring at Merlin's attackers with a cool expression. Merlin rolled to his side attempting to push himself up. No one made a move to help him as he managed to get to his knees. He lay there curled in on himself still facing Uther, for the moment he could not push himself higher but at least he wasn't on the ground in pain.

"What's going on here?" Uther asked calmly. Merlin lifted his head, but Uther wasn't addressing him. Two other guards stood behind him looking quite confused at the whole situation.

"This peasant attacked us!" Benton stated pathetically.

Uther frowned, looking down at Merlin and then back to Benton, and then he did something Merlin didn't expect… he started to laugh.

"Do you think me a fool?" Uther asked.

"N-No, my lord." Benton stuttered.

Uther looked at Merlin who was struggling to his feet. Straightening up tall but staring at Uther's feet as was the respectful thing to do.

"What happened, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin glanced at the guards and then back to Uther.

"No one will hurt you, Merlin. You have nothing to fear," Uther assured. Merlin hesitated a moment longer before nodding and speaking.

"I was cleaning the stables, my lord, when the guards came in and began harassing me," Merlin said honestly. "I tried to leave, but they followed me."

Uther took a step closer to Benton. "Is this true?" he asked.

"He's lying, my lord." Benton stated weakly.

Uther laughed turning his head away and waving a hand in front of his face.

"And I suppose you have not been drinking either… while on duty?" Uther asked looking down at the guard's uniform.

Benton swallowed, but said no more.

"These men are to be stripped of their positions." Uther announced to the guards behind them. "And a night in the dungeons will do them good I believe." The guards nodded and stepped forward and took the arms of the men, leading them towards the dungeons. Uther was left standing with Merlin alone in the clearing.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Uther asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, sire."

Uther nodded. "I am on my way to a meeting with my son. I believe Gaius mentioned a great deal of work that needed to be done this morning when he visited. I will inform Arthur that you will be assisting your guardian for the rest of the day."

Merlin nodded his head, relieved, he did not think he could face Arthur in his current condition.

"Yes, sire," Merlin said gratefully.

With that Uther turned on his heel and walked away.

Merlin walked slowly back to Gaius' chambers, limping slightly to avoid jarring his ribs. Maybe once upon a time Uther had been a good man, a kind man and he tried to be a good king even if he was misguided in his ways of doing it. He respected his citizens and strove to protect them.

And while Merlin knew that Uther would kill him immediately and without hesitation if he knew what Merlin could do, he could not help the fact that there was part of him, although indeed a small part, that respected Uther as his king.

**AN: So I think I was first inspired to write this fic while watching The Witch Finder. There is a part where the Witch Finder wants to search Merlin's quarters and Uther turns to Merlin as if to ask his permission. Pretty much the only sign of respect I see between the two but I always got the impression that there was a small part of Merlin that respected Uther greatly.**

**I hope the characters stayed in character, I liked that Uther showed respect towards Merlin by giving him the day off but trying to hide the fact that Merlin got his butt kicked from Arthur.**

**As always leave a review!**

**God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I wasn't going to write a second chapter originally and then someone reviewed and said it would be interesting to see Arthur's reaction… then I wrote this chapter and wasn't sure if I liked it so it's basically been gathering dust in my hard drive… but I don't think any work whether good or not so good should go to waste and I know some of you will enjoy it so here it is:**

"Where is that imbecile?" Merlin cringed from his room when he heard the loud voice of his master and the slam of a door against a wall.

"He is unwell, sire," Gaius stated sounding flustered.

Merlin pulled a shirt over his head tenderly, and walked to the door breathing to try and calm his nerves. He had no idea how Arthur would react to his injuries. Would he make fun of him? Would he be angry? Would he call Merlin a wimp?

"Unwell?" Arthur asked. "My father said that he was helping you with work."

Gaius hesitated and that was enough, Merlin heard Arthur's footsteps heading towards his room. Merlin looked much better than he had upon entering Gaius' chambers. His nose no longer bled and he had changed his clothes to hide the tears that the pitchfork had made. His ribs had only been bruised but it was enough pain to make him walk slowly and with a slight limp, but other than that the only evidence that he had been in a fight were the bad bruises covering his eye and jaw and a cut on his cheekbone.

So he decided it would be better to face Arthur in Gaius' chambers than to allow Arthur to barge into his private quarters demanding answers… just what he was going to tell the prince Merlin had not quite fathomed out as of yet.

Opening the door he walked slowly down the steps, keeping his eyes on Arthur who had stopped halfway through the room and stared at Merlin with an expression the manservant could not read.

"What the hell happened to you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed, "Couldn't keep my big mouth shut," Merlin joked calmly. "Can I do anything for you, sire?"

Arthur just continued to stare at him, a suspicious squint coming to his eye.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

Merlin cleared his throat and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"There were some guards…" he began but was not sure how to finish.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Who?" he asked, his voice dangerous and angry.

"Benton…"

"That coward!" Arthur interrupted Merlin this time. "I'll have him stripped of his rank!" he shouted heading towards the door. Merlin took a few weak steps after him.

"Your father already took care of that, sire." Merlin spoke loudly. Arthur stopped and turned halfway towards Merlin, still facing the door somewhat.

"What?" he asked, his voice betraying his surprise.

"He…came across us…during the… incident," Merlin stuttered out the words. His cheeks were as red as beets. To admit that he had his butt kicked was really… embarrassing, if not downright humiliating.

Arthur hesitated as he thought this over. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"The dungeon," Merlin stated simply.

Arthur stood staring at Merlin for a long time and Merlin stared back, trying to read his master.

"I need to visit the market. With your leave, sire." Gaius spoke up startling both of them as they had both forgotten he was there in the first place. Arthur nodded to him.

Merlin's ribs ached from standing for so long and moved over to a stool by Gaius' table. He sent a questioning look Arthur's way and Arthur offered a simple nod in return. Merlin eased himself stiffly into the seat as Arthur walked over slowly and sat next to him.

"How bad?" Arthur asked.

Merlin paused, thinking of how to respond. "A few bruised ribs but Gaius says I should recover quickly," he responded.

Arthur nodded and then leaned closer to Merlin, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together.

"Merlin…" Arthur began. "I'm sorry."

Whatever Merlin had expected was not that. Arthur hardly ever apologized for anything, and this wasn't even his fault.

"What for?" Merlin asked.

Arthur glanced down at his hands. "Those are my men, Merlin. They may not be knights but they still have a responsibility to protect the citizens of Camelot… which includes you." Arthur glanced up at Merlin who continued to watch the prince carefully. "And I am their leader, and as such am responsible for their actions."

"You couldn't have known, Arthur." Merlin offered.

Arthur shook his head. "I knew Benton's cruelty, and the stupidity of the two that followed him. I just never believed he would act on it." He shook his head dolefully. "I am sorry for that oversight and want you to know that it will not happen again."

"Arthur… I…" Merlin stuttered, at a loss for words but when Arthur looked up at him with the most honest eyes he had ever seen from the man he could only think of two words that would suffice: "Thank you."

Arthur nodded and then leaned back in his chair, his posture growing more relaxed. "Not saying that you didn't deserve it, of course," he joked.

Merlin chuckled and then winced slightly glancing at Arthur as though it were his fault.

"Oh quit being such a wimp," Arthur stated clapping Merlin on the shoulder, enough to make his manservant wince but gentler than he normally would have.

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur stood up and walked towards the door, turning one last time to glance at Merlin. "See you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Bright and early." Merlin responded and then Arthur was gone.

Merlin sat a moment longer thinking. Arthur carried the same desire to protect his people that Uther did. Merlin sometimes forgot, in his role of protector, that Arthur considered himself responsible for Merlin as well. Until this moment, Merlin never really realized that Arthur considered it _**his**_ responsibility to protect Merlin. It was one of the reasons why Merlin respected Arthur Pendragon as much as he did and one of the reasons he would protect him or die at his side.

**AN: So I hoped you enjoyed it! It kind of wrote itself so I hope everything turned out alright and that the two men stayed in character. As always, leave a review!**

**God bless!**


End file.
